Sally and Pippa Short Story
by lily-kate
Summary: Sally takes Pippa to a new kindergarten. A single dad who is dropping off his daughter catches Sally staring at him. He walks up to her and introduces himself and invites her to the diner for lunch.


**Story from Fan Fic Competition- Sally and Pippa Short Story**

**Summary: Sally takes Pippa to a new kindergarten. A single dad who is dropping off his daughter catches Sally staring at him. He walks up to her and introduces himself and invites her to the diner for lunch.**

" It's an exciting day for you Pippa." Sal announced, " Your first day of kindergarten"  
" I'm a big kid now!" Pippa commented proudly, while collecting her bananas and pyjamas bag from the hanger.  
" Yes, you most certainly are." Sally bend down to Pippa's level and laughed.  
" Soon I'll be in Primary school like VJ." Pippa answered excitedly, " With the bigger kids."  
Sally nodded smiling, " And in no time, you'll be as big as Cassie."  
Pippa ran up to Cassie with big eyes, " A grown-up."  
Cassie laughed, " Yes and you are 4 still a while to go."  
" 4." Pippa repeated, "1,2,3,4." She counted her fingers, "See I can count."  
Ric rolled his eyes and clapped, " Wow you can count. What an achievement! Congratulations!" He remarked sarcastically.  
Sally gave Ric a light glare. Ric forced himself to smile; truth was he wanted to puke. Pippa had annoyed him and he couldn't help make fun of her.  
Pippa ignored what Ric said, " I want to be like you when I'm older Cassie!"  
Cassie smiled at the compliment, "That's nice to hear."  
" I want you to be like you when I'm older Cassie." Ric mocked, rolling his eyes. Cassie lightly slapped him.  
" Ha Ha! Ricki your so funny!" Pippa answered, pulling Ric's pants. He wanted to kick and yank the little terror off.

" Ok." Sally said, rubbing her hands as though getting down to business, " What do you need to wear in the sun?"  
" A hat." Pippa replied as she unzipped her bag and took out the hat.  
" Correct." Sally answered enthusiastically.  
Ric groaned, the baby voice was really high-pitched and getting on his nervous.  
" Well I got to go to work." Ric announced. He hugged Cassie and headed for the door.  
" Have a nice day." Sally answered.  
" Yes have a nice day Ricki!" Pippa laughed hysterically.  
Ric didn't reply. He found Ricki downright annoying.  
Sally went to the table to collect her camera, " Now cassie, could you please take a photo of us?"  
"Sure." Cassie replied, happy to do so.  
" Ok smile for the camera." Cassie said.  
Pippa smiled with her two front teeth missing. As soon as the picture was taken, Cassie had to leave for school, " Well, I have to go. Have a nice day at kindy."  
Pippa jumped up and down then cuddled Cassie " I can't wait!"  
" Glad to hear it! Bye Sally! Bye Pippa"  
"Bye." Both called in unison.

Finally Sally and Pippa arrived at the Kindergarden.  
" This is so exciting!" Pippa shrieked, opening the door.  
Sally nodded, " I know. My little girl is growing up!"  
Pippa jumped to her feet, " Yay!"  
Sally was relieved by Pippa's enthusiasm; it made things so much easier. What a day it would have been if Pippa were crying, Sally thought.  
As soon as Pippa opened the door halfway, Sally heard a moan.  
" Oh I'm sorry." Sally apologized, " My daughter is eager to start kindergarden!" To the point where she doesn't even watch where she's going, she thought.  
" That's ok." The man replied, feeling the place in his head where the door had hit him.  
It was only then that Sally suddenly noticed the scary resemblance, between this stranger and her husband.  
Sally couldn't believe what she was seeing; she had to shake her head and focus. Did I really just see Flynn? She thought.  
Sally needed to grasp something for support, so she grabbed the door handle.  
" Are you ok mommy?" Pippa asked, tugging on Sally's sleeve.  
" Err..yeah I'm fine." Sally answered, barely able to speak.  
" You look like you saw a ghost." Pippa commented.  
_Funny you say that, because maybe I have!_  
Sally nodded. All the colour had drained from her face.

The guy that looked like Flynn raised an eyebrow, " You don't look too well."  
Sally tried to regain her posture, but failed miserably. She couldn't stop staring but then she realised his eye colour was different.  
" Anyway this is probably a bad time to introduce myself but my name's Jonah." Jonah held out his hand.  
Sally stared at his hand, as though it were transparent.  
Jonah wasn't sure what to make of her reaction. Seeing Sally stare at him as though he were a walking corpse freaked him out, but he couldn't help think she was analysing him as well.  
Sally slowly reached out her hand to touch his, " Sally."  
As Jonah shook Sally's hand; he realised there was no ring. Single I see, Jonah thought mischievously.  
Sally also noticed Jonah had no ring. It wasn't her quest to discover possible single manm but instead an automatic response.  
" So do you need a drink?" Jonah asked trying to be smooth.  
Now that Sally thought of it, she was quite thirsty.  
" Yeah, I am quite thirsty." Sally answered, oblivious to the fact that the guy was asking her out.  
" So how about the diner?" Jonah suggested.  
" The diner?" Sally repeated, "Oh."

It was then that, Jonah realised he may have been too forward, " If you want to. I just thought since you looked unwell, a drink would have been a good idea, you know."  
" But I don't mean beer." Jonah added laughing nervously.  
" Oh." Sally understood, " Ok."  
Ok? _Sally thought I don't even know this guy! Why am I saying yes?_  
Jonah clasped his hands, " So outside the diner it is, lunch time."  
Sally wanted to shake her head but nodded. She couldn't believe Jonah didn't glance at her as though she had lost her mind. Going to the diner was going to be interesting.

**THE END**


End file.
